More Ice Hockey
by firedragon24k
Summary: You want some more ice hockey? Now you do! This is my second Mario Sports Mix fanfic and the sequel to Ice Hockey! Enjoy!


**More Ice Hockey With Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

It's a great day for a game of ice hockey as Bowser and Bowser Jr. face off against each other at the Bowser Castle Arena. The stadium is full of cheering fans as the game is about to start. Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "OK Bowser and Bowser Jr., this game will last three minutes. That means there is only one period for you to play during the time limit. Get as many goals as you can during those three minutes and whoever has the most goals when I blow the final whistle, wins the game. If there is a tie, then we'll go to sudden death with no time limit. So, are you two Koopas ready?"

"YES!" Bowser and Jr. said as they got in position.

"OK, your three minutes will start when I drop the puck. Bowser and Jr., good luck to the both of you and have fun out there. Alright then, let's start the game. Opening Face-Off. Ready…"

Both Koopas got ready as Lakitu drops the puck.

"_**GO!**_"

And then, the puck dropped on the Koopas and the clock has started. Bowser took control of the opening face-off as he skated across the ice. Then Jr., used his shell to spin in place and sped towards Bowser and stole the puck from him. Then he shot the puck into the goal. Bowser Jr. has scored the first goal.

"Score, Bowser Jr.!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered.

Then the scoreboard shows 1-0 with 2:22 left to play.

Lakitu came back with the puck and said, "Great goal, Jr. You scored the first goal of the game. Looks like this game gets even better as we continue on. The score is one to nothing with Jr. in the lead and with 2:22 left in the game. Ready or not, here comes another face-off!"

Then he dropped the puck as the game resumed. Now Jr. took control this time as he skated along the ice. Bowser used his fire breath and said, "Flame Breath!"

While Bowser was breathing fire, Lakitu checked the game time and said, "Two minutes left to go! Keep going until I blow the whistle!"

Then Bowser took the puck and shot it into the net to tie the game. Lakitu saw it and said, "Score, Bowser! We're tied at one, folks!"

The scoreboard noticed Bowser's goal and shows 1-1 with 1:30 left in the game.

Then Lakitu said, "Wow, what a way to tie the game thanks to Bowser fire breath and with that, we're tied at one goal apiece and according to the game time, we're halfway done with this battle of the Koopas. Now, let's do another face off and see what happens next. Here it comes…"

The puck drops again for the third time as Bowser skated along the way.

One minute later, the game was tied again at two goals apiece and with only thirty seconds left until the whistle, anything can happen. Lakitu came in with the puck once again and said, "Well, it looks like this game is still tied thanks to the goals by Bowser and Bowser Jr. and there is still thirty seconds left on the clock. It's face-off time!"

Then the game heats up as the puck drops once again. Bowser ran as fast as he could but Jr. has other plans.

"Jr. Paintball Smash!" he shouted as the puck is covered in paint but Bowser used his shell to protect the paint-covered puck as the timer is about to run out.

"10 seconds left!" Lakitu shouted as the stopwatch shows ten seconds, "Hurry up! The game ends in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Everyone was standing up to their feet as the game draws closer to the end and with just five seconds left, there is enough time for Bowser to take his last shot.

"5, 4..." Lakitu counted.

"Final Shot: Bowser…"

"3,…"

"Whirling…"

"2..."

"Fortress…"

"1..."

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the phrase shouted, he spun in his shell, took his last shot and then…

And then…

The puck went… over the net. Bowser has missed his game-winning shot as the buzzer sounded, ending the period.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Ouch! I can't believe what just happened here folks but Bowser has missed the game-winning goal and the period is now over! That means we are still tied at two goals apiece. Now, this may be bad news for Bowser as the buzzer sounded, but good news for everyone because with the score tied at the end of regulation, it's time for the extra period we call… _**SUDDEN DEATH**_**_!_**"

The crowd cheered for Bowser and Jr. as Lakitu came in with the puck for what promises to be the extra period that will end the game and declare the winner.

"OK, Bowser and Jr., you know the rules of sudden death. No time limit for this extra period and whoever gets the next goal, wins the match. So, are you ready for the final face-off of the game you two?"

"YES!" Bowser and Jr. agreed as Lakitu flew above them.

"Alright then. This is for the game. Without further ado, let's start sudden death. On your marks, get set…"

Everything grew silent as Lakitu held his breath and waited for the puck to drop on the Koopas. And then, he said the one word that will start the extra period…

"_**GO!**_"

The puck dropped and the extra period began as both Koopas battle for the game.

An hour later, the game really heats up as both Koopas gave everything they got until it's time for Bowser to try his final shot again. Bowser said, "I may have failed the game-winning goal last period but this time, it's going to be the game-winning goal. Let's try it again! Bowser Whirling Fortress…"

He spun in his shell, took his stick, and said the attack…

"_**FINAL SHOOT!**_"

Then he unleashed his final attack and shot the puck all the way. All he has to do now was watch and wait for the puck to sail into the goal.

And then…

And then…

The puck went… into the goal! Bowser has made the game-winning goal, ending the game.

Lakitu saw the game-winning goal and decided to speak. He said, "Well folks, that was truly an impressive battle between those Koopas and it looks like Bowser has successfully shot the game-winning goal. Now, since I have the final whistle, I can only say finish and end the game by blowing it. So, let's keep going!"

Just then, the scoreboard said, "Lakitu, it looks like Bowser has scored the game-winning goal. Blow the final whistle to end the game."

"Do I have to?" Lakitu asked.

"Of course, Lakitu. Bowser scored so that means the game is over. Blow the whistle!"

"OK, one, two, three…"

Then he blew the final whistle to the crowd and said, "_**FINISH!**_ Bowser has won the game with the final score of 3-2! What a way to end the battle of the Koopas!"

Then Bowser Jr. said, "Great game, dad!"

"You too, son!" Bowser replied as he shook Bowser Jr.'s hand for a great match.


End file.
